combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy '''is one of the original game modes released in Combat Arms. Here, Alpha and Bravo Teams must face-off against one another in order to meet their objectives. The goal of Alpha Team, which is offense, is to plant a bomb in Bravo Team's base, and defend it until it detonates. Bravo, as the defense, must either prevent the bomb from being planted, or defuse it before it explodes. Overview In each of the available maps, the map is divided into two sections: Alpha (A) and Bravo (B). There are always two points where Alpha can choose to plant a bomb, and Bravo is tasked with defending each one. To plant a bomb, a player must be in (or close enough to) the Bomb Plant circle and swap to his/her Mission Item (by pressing 6), then hold the left mouse button for 6 seconds. A one minute timer will begin. During this time, Bravo's primary role is to defuse the bomb, which will cause Alpha to lose. To defuse a bomb, simply aim at the bomb and hold down your action key, which is by default the "E" key. Many Alpha players will swoop in on Bravo players while a defuse is in progress. Eliminating all Alpha members is a secondary, although most of the time easier, goal. During the match, if a player dies he/she cannot respawn in that round, but may become an inactive spectator. Alpha wins by either killing off Bravo or letting the bomb's timer run out. Bravo wins by defusing the bomb or eliminating all of Alpha before they can plant the bomb. The Search and Destroy goal limit can be set to 3, 5, 7, or 9 rounds by the Room Master. Gameplay In this Game Mode, most players use either a tanking build or a speed build. Tanking with a heavy vest, helmet, and a machine gun is favored (mostly by Bravo, who must defend), but alternatively light and manoueverable gear, using a Submachine Gun, a Light Vest, and a speed boosting cap (mostly by Alpha, to dodge around the heavier Bravo members to get to the bomb) can be used. An alternative is to use snipers, such as the favored L96A1 Arctic Wolf or a suppressed L96A1 (either team, but an Alpha player with this gear must be better at sniping than someone from Bravo, since all Bravo has to do is defend, and Alpha must charge the enemy with it). The community is split into two groups regarding Search and Destroy tactics. One prefers strict ESL/WOGL rules, encouraging camping and slower game play, simulating an actual military operation. The other group embraces NX speed gear and highly-developed rushing tactics, and rejects the idea that the game should resemble an actual military conflict. The round ends when: *All Alpha members are killed before the bomb can be planted (Bravo gains a point) *All Bravo members are killed (Alpha gains a point) *The bomb is successfully detonated (Alpha gains a point) *The bomb is successfully defused (Bravo gains a point) *Time is up (Bravo gains a point) Tips *In any Search & Destroy round, you '''MUST hide the bomb if possible, if not guard the bomb and protect it from Bravo. *In Snow Valley, it is very important and critical that you must have proficient snipers and traps underground. *If on Bravo you must setup an emergency plan to reach the bomb site quickly without haste. *If on Alpha you should split up into two groups where one goes to bomb site A and the other to site B. This is because a full team going together can easily sustain huge losses if they are hitted by a nade for example. *Snipers and campers are the dominating wolves in the game, they will ensure that Bravo will keep bombs from being planted and for Alpha, they will cover the bombs planted (if not hidden) and take out anyone who will try to defuse the bombs. However, rushers and people with smg's have become increasingly usual. *Bravo rush can be a good option to surprise your enemy. *If on Alpha, NEVER EVER leave the bomb site because that will allow the other team to defuse if you are not aware.﻿ Trivia *Search and Destroy was once one of the most popular game modes. However, since the arrival of Elimination Pro, there has been a large loss in popularity among the larger masses. Few players stuck to it, and even fewer started playing it. *It is speculated that Alpha is the UAF and Bravo is WarCorp. *If time runs out with the bomb not planted and the same number of players are left on both teams, then the round will automatically count towards Bravo's score. *One can assume that the time bomb used in Search and Destroy has been made from scratch since it appears to be made with plastic and a cell phone. *Planting, defusing, and bomb detonation times were decreased in a patch. *During the weekend of 9/17/10 to 9/19/10, if you played: : 5 matches of Search and Destroy, you would get a free 1-day Heartbeat Detector. : 10 matches of Search and Destroy, you would get a free 1-day Anti-Flash_Goggles. : 15 matches of Search and Destroy, you would get a free 1-day Tracker Knife. *Planting the bomb in the Gray Hammer's Warehouse will cause the glass at the top of the building to shatter when the bomb successfully detonates. * This is the most realistic game mode currently in Combat Arms because players do not respawn after death and their bodies do not disappear. * Sometimes, after a round ends and the next round starts, every player's screen may start to shake from the detonation/defusing of the bomb. A player's screen may even fade to black for a few seconds. This often occurs in the map Warhead. *The first ever Clan Map was a Search and Destroy map. *It borrows a type of strategic game play found in most popular FPS games, including Counter Strike and Call of Duty. Category:Game Modes Category:2008 Category:PvP